Mi Otro Yo
by Raven Blackie
Summary: Un pequeño fanfic sobre Lupin y su eterna lucha contra la licantropía. Siempre me ha fascinado la melancolía que siente este personaje y quise escribir sobre eso y sobre la amistad que tiene con los merodeadores. No sé, sólo leéanlo sé que necesito mejor


**Nota de la autora:** Este es un FanFic cortito de un solo capítulo que se me ocurrió en una noche de inspiración y que encontré hoy en una página donde publicaba mis historias. El segundo fanfic que escribí alguna vez. La verdad estaba medio triste y esa misma tristeza me impulsó a escribirlo… Adoro a los Merodeadores porque cada uno tiene algo especial que me tocó el corazón. Lo que me encanta de Lunático es su increíble capacidad para amar a pesar de todo el rechazo por el que ha vivido. No esperé que tomara ese curso, pero me gustó el resultado final. Es un poco triste. Al igual que Lunático lo es. Espero que les guste y me manden algunos reviews… Besos.

* * *

**Mi Otro Yo  
**

Su respiración era entrecortada y se mezclaba con algunos quejidos de dolor que dejaba escapar. No podía evitarlo, esta vez se había hecho mucho daño: un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, tenía las manos magulladas por todos los golpes que profirió contra su entorno y contra sí mismo, se había hecho una fea cortada en el pómulo derecho, y; sí, no podía estar equivocado, debía de tener el tobillo fracturado para que le causara tanto dolor.

Un movimiento involuntario le lastimó la espalda, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos al fin. Otra vez se encontraba en el piso, aunque a pocos pasos de distancia estuviese una cama que lucía tentadoramente cómoda.

"_Tendré que empezar a domesticarme"_ pensó con ese humor negro que inevitablemente aprendió de su amigo Sirius, mientras se ponía en pie con cuidado _"O algún día terminaré hospitalizado en San Mung…"_ no pudo completar su pensamiento.

Casi aúlla de dolor cuando intentaba apoyar su pie izquierdo en el suelo. Sí, eso eliminaba cualquier rastro de duda: tenía el tobillo fracturado.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se dirigió cojeando hasta la mesita donde guardaba su varita en cada transformación. Tenía mucho miedo de quebrarla, así que la resguardaba más que a su propia vida.

La tomó entre sus manos y conjuró un cabestrillo en su pie. Era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta que Madame Pomfrey pudiera sanarlo por completo.

Caminó hacia la planta baja de la Casa de los Gritos con delicadeza, pues cada movimiento brusco que hiciese le provocaba un dolor agudo en varios puntos de su frágil cuerpo. Abajo estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios con el que sus amigos lo curaban después de cada transformación.

"_Mis amigos…"_ pensó con tristeza, sintiendo una nueva punzada que nada tenía que ver con las heridas que se había causado esa noche. Ésta la había sentido en su pecho. El día anterior había tenido una fuerte discusión con ellos.

Habían logrado lo imposible al dominar la transformación en animales a voluntad y se la habían enseñado a Colagusano (eso sí que era una verdadera hazaña), y lo habían hecho para poder acompañarlo en cada noche de luna llena. Eso se los agradecería de todo corazón, pues desde hacía principios de ese año escolar no se sentía solo. Pero lo que pretendían hacer ahora era simplemente inaudito. ¿Convertir su condición en la excusa perfecta para quebrar más reglas? No lo podía permitir.

«_¡Vamos Sr. Lunático, deja de ser tan aburrido!_» le había dicho James, cuando Remus se opuso a su nueva "peor idea" «_¿Te imaginas lo increíble que debe ser Hogsmeade de noche? ¿Todo para nosotros solos?_».

¡Qué fácil era para James decir todo eso! Él, que había crecido protegido por el amor de sus padres y rodeado por el cariño de sus amigos. Él, que no tenía que lidiar con una maldición por el resto de sus días ni vivir preocupado por los daños que podría causarle a otras personas. Pero para él, para Remus, no era tan fácil decir "¡Sí, hurra, soy licántropo y le voy a sacar el mayor provecho!" con una sonrisa en el rostro. Simplemente no podía.

Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los viejos sillones que decoraba el lugar, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran hasta los rincones más oscuros de su alma. Sin restricciones ni reservas. Estaba solo, como siempre había estado. Y en esa infinita soledad que siempre lo acompañaba, no podía mentirse con descaro.

"_¡Maldición! Cuánto daría por haber crecido como él… como James… protegido por el amor de mis padres… Que su amor hubiera sido suficiente para evitarme esta carga…"_ pensó con amargura.

"_¡Qué bien, Lupin, esta es nueva!"_ dijo una voz áspera y un tanto bestial al fondo de su cabeza _"Que envidies a tus amigos no me sorprende, pero… ¿Ahora culpas a tus padres por lo que ocurrió?"._

"_¡Cállate, maldito lobo infeliz!"_ exclamó mentalmente Remus con rudeza, tratando de acallar esa voz _"Tú no tienes vela en este entierro… Déjame en paz, que ya tuviste tu salida mensual. ¿Qué más quieres?"_.

"_Estás susceptible esta mañana, Remus. Olvidaba cuánto odias que te escupan la verdad en la cara tan temprano"_ dijo con ironía la voz animal _"Lástima que yo no esté aquí para hacer lo que tú digas… ¿Dejaste de esconderte bajo las faldas de tu mami y ahora prefieres culparla a ella y a tu padre de todo? Muy valiente de tu parte, Lobito"_.

"_¡Deja de decirme así! ¡Y no se te ocurra volver a insinuar que culpo a mis padres por esto!" _dijo en su mente con más énfasis, pero luego su pensamiento se volvió un susurro casi imperceptible _"Aunque papá nunca debió ofender a…"_.

"_Papá nunca debió ofender a Greyback"_ dijo con voz burlona como si estuviera lloriqueando _"¡Eres patético! Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, y por culpa de mi papi estoy amarrado a esta maldición"_ siguió en el mismo tono burlón.

-¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!!

Remus se había levantado del sillón y esas últimas palabras salieron de su boca con fuerza, sin que él mismo pudiera detenerlas. Más allá del dolor, la rabia que sentía lo empezaba a dominar.

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!--volvió a gritar, esta vez con más seguridad--Tú no eres quién para juzgarme, engendro del demonio. ¿Te crees muy especial porque sales una vez al mes y controlas mi cuerpo? ¡Eso no te da derecho a criticarme! ¿Crees que me conoces? ¡No me hagas reír!

Se quedó un momento en silencio, esperando a que su lobo interior hiciera otro comentario. Pero todo a su alrededor se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral.

Sintió un momento de triunfo sobre su alter ego que no le duró lo suficiente para sonreír… Nuevamente estaba solo.

-Remus…--dijo una voz varonil--…eh… ¿con quién demonios hablas, amigo?

Dos figuras aparecieron de la nada, cuando James retiró la capa que lo cubría a él y a Sirius. Cornamenta era quien había hablado.

-Chicos, ¿hace cuánto están allí?--preguntó, cayendo sobre el sillón sin creer lo que veía.

-Lo suficiente para estar preocupados por tu salud mental.

Remus observó a Sirius con rudeza: su amigo no podía dejar pasar el chiste fácil, sin importar lo seria de la situación. Pero el rostro de Sirius mantenía la expresión más seria que Remus le hubiera visto en toda su vida.

-¿Con quién hablabas?--preguntó James, aunque en el fondo tanto él como Sirius sabían que no había nadie más allí.

-Con nadie--respondió Lupin, esquivando la mirada penetrante de sus dos amigos.

-Remus, ¿qué ocurre?--la voz de James había adquirido ese tono maduro que siempre adoptaba cuando Lily Evans estaba cerca de él.

El licántropo se mantuvo callado, aún sin poder ver a sus amigos.

-Remus…--empezó Sirius, pero James lo interrumpió pues creía que no sabría lidiar con Remus en esa circunstancia.

-Amigo, estamos preocupados por ti. ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

Sólo recibían silencio como respuesta a sus interrogantes.

-¡Maldición, Lunático! ¿No se supone que somos amigos?--exclamó Sirius un poco molesto por la actitud de su amigo, pero con eso logró captar su atención.

Remus al fin había encarado a su amigo Black, pero en sus ojos dorados sólo se reflejaba la tristeza que lo embargaba en esos momentos.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Piensas decirnos algo o simplemente te quedarás allí?

-No es tan fácil, Canuto.

-¡Tampoco lo fue convertirse en animago ilegal! Y sin embargo lo hicimos para estar contigo cada luna llena…--le gritó con furia.

-¡Yo no se los pedí!--gritó Remus, quien ahora estaba molesto y herido a partes iguales. El comentario de Sirius no le hacía nada bien.

-¡Exacto! No nos pediste nada… ¡y sin embargo lo hicimos! Aguantamos hora tras hora, día tras día con la esperanza de estar contigo y de aligerarte la carga un poco. No fue fácil, ¿sabes? Pero parece que sí te fue fácil a ti alejarnos de un día a otro, ¿no es cierto?… ¿Sabes por qué lo hicimos?--el licántropo no respondió, así que Sirius elevó su tono de voz--¿SABES POR QUÉ, MALDICIÓN?

-Sirius, cálmate…--intentó decirle James.

-No me calmo, James. ¡Ya va siendo hora que nuestro amigo entienda algunas cosas!--parecía que en cualquier momento Sirius golpearía a Remus--¿¡SABES POR QUÉ LO HICIMOS, LUNÁTICO!?

-NO, SIRIUS, ¡NO LO SÉ!--explotó Lupin, elevando su voz hasta alcanzar el volumen de Sirius.

-Porque de eso se trata la amistad--respondió en un susurro apenas audible--Porque tu amistad vale más que las horas de esfuerzo que nos tomó aprender ese maldito hechizo o la despreciable fama que tienen los hombres-lobo…

Remus lo miraba sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Te lo dijimos en segundo y te lo repetimos ahora--terminó Black, bajando aún más su tono de voz.

-Canuto…--susurró Lupin, como si se tratase de una ilusión.

James pareció comprender algo de repente.

-Entonces ¿es cierto? ¿Es verdad lo que Canuto me ha estado diciendo desde tercero?--preguntó James, pero Remus parecía no comprender--¿Es verdad que todavía no entiendes que somos amigos de verdad?

A Remus se le partió el alma en mil pedazos por la expresión de su amigo: James parecía decepcionado.

-James, yo no…--empezó Remus.

-Respóndeme, Lunático. ¿Todavía no has comprendido eso? ¿Ni siquiera después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos?

-Hay cosas que ustedes no pueden comprender, Cornamenta--Lunático bajó la cabeza.

-¿Así como no íbamos a comprender tu licantropía?--preguntó Sirius con desdén--¿Por qué no nos pruebas?

Remus escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Se sentía mareado, como atrapado en algo irreal, a punto de llorar. ¿Por qué eran tan testarudos? ¿Por qué no terminaban de entender que algo lo separaba de ellos sin que pudieran hacer nada al respecto?

-No soy como ustedes--dijo al fin, en la misma posición.

Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada, sin saber qué hacer. James tomó la iniciativa y se acercó hasta donde estaba Remus y se agachó frente a él, apoyando su mano derecha sobre una de las rodillas de su amigo en un gesto de apoyo.

-¿Lo dices por tu licantropía?

-Lo digo por todo, James.

-¿Y qué se supone que es todo?--preguntó Canuto.

Remus tomó aire.

-¿Por qué les cuesta aceptarlo? No hay una explicación para esto, sólo que soy distinto a ustedes… Yo no nací para ser feliz. ¡Fin de la historia!

-Soy un Black, Remus… En teoría yo sólo nací para ser un Slytherin y un fiel seguidor de las artes oscuras. Y aquí me ves… ¿Acaso soy parte de los mortifaguitos?--Remus no pudo evitar bufar una risa. Siempre le había causado gracia la forma en que Sirius llamaba a los seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado--No lo soy, Remus.

-Es diferente.

-No lo es. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta?

-Tú tienes voluntad y poder de decisión sobre tu problema.

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN LA TIENES! ¡¡DEJA DE JUGAR A LA VÍCTIMA INCOMPRENDIDA!!

-¡SIENTO QUE SE APODERA DE MÍ! ¡¡ME ESTÁ CONTROLANDO, MALDITA SEA!!--gritó sin poder evitarlo. Ya no podría callarse más, sus amigos lo habían empujado hasta sus límites.

-¿De qué hablas?--James se había levantado al momento en el que lo hizo su amigo.

-El lobo… Esta condición va más allá de las noches de luna llena--dijo con melancolía--Ya forma parte de mí… y cada vez se hace más fuerte.

-No entiendo--dijo Sirius.

Remus lo miró y empezó a relatar su historia. La forma en que todo cambió en su vida cuando Fenrir Greyback lo mordió.

-Yo tenía apenas 5 años de edad cuando mi papá lo ofendió--dijo y parecía como si empezara a hundirse en sus recuerdos--Nada ha vuelto a ser normal en mi vida desde entonces…

»Mis padres me explicaron lo que había ocurrido de la forma más fácil para que yo pudiera entenderlo. Mi padre se culpaba a sí mismo una y otra vez… Todo lo que recuerdo fue que me dijo: "Hijo, lo siento, por mi culpa vas a ser distinto en cada luna llena. Perdóname".

»Vas a ser distinto cada luna llena--repitió Remus con amargura--¡Si tan sólo fuera simplemente eso! Pero no… Mis padres nunca me explicaron que "ser diferente cada luna llena" significaba pasar por una metamorfosis dolorosa. Tampoco mencionaron que todos los magos me rechazarían por culpa de esa mordida… Claro, era muy joven. No les podría reprochar por ocultarme eso. Querían aligerarme la carga mientras les fuera posible…

»Lo que nunca me dijeron, y creo que ni ellos mismos lo saben, es esta… esta ruptura en mi alma debido a la licantropía--sus amigos lo observaron asustados sin comprender realmente sus palabras.

-¿Ruptura en tu alma?

-Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie--se apresuró a decir--Pero sí. Creo que eso es lo que me ocurre, no lo sé. Supongo que la mordedura de ese licántropo causó más estragos en mí de lo que yo creía… Un resquebrajo de mi alma… Dos seres en uno…

-¿Estás queriendo decir que…?

-El lobo de cada luna llena tiene personalidad propia, sí… puedo sentirlo dentro de mí--sus amigos lo miraban con la incredulidad plasmada en los ojos--¡No estoy loco! Sé perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando… ¡Es exactamente por esto por lo que no se lo he dicho a nadie!

-El lobo… ¿cómo sabes que está allí?--preguntó Sirius y sus palabras parecieron calmar a Remus.

-Me habla… Me recrimina una y otra vez lo cobarde que soy--les hizo una seña para que lo dejasen continuar, pues intuía (y no estaba equivocado) que sus amigos replicarían esa última frase--Sé que soy un cobarde, pero él lo repite a cada instante. Está allí, lo sé. Señalando mis errores, susurrándome lo insignificante que soy, diciéndome que sólo soy parte de los Merodeadores porque me tienen lástima… A veces intenta apoderarse de mí, aún cuando no haya luna llena. Cuando me enfurezco siento cómo mi corazón late al ritmo de sus pulsaciones y no las mías. Y entonces…

-Entonces haces una escenita como la que montaste hace tres semanas en el patio, ¿Verdad? Cuando le rompiste la nariz a Mulciber por llamarte "fenómeno" sólo porque lees mucho.

-Exacto. No puedo controlarlo… Me está dominando.

-Ese lobo está equivocado… Eres más fuerte que él, no tienes porqué dejarte dominar. Eres valiente, no por nada el Sombrero te envió a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón--dijo Sirius con voz resuelta--Y no eres insignificante. Eres Remus John Lupin, eres Lunático ¡por Merlín!, nuestro amigo, una pieza fundamental de los Merodeadores. Sin ti, no habría Merodeadores, Remus. Eres el pegamento que nos mantiene juntos, el corazón del grupo…

-No, ustedes lo son.

-No, tú lo eres--dijo James--Sin ti sólo seríamos un par de chiquillos gastando bromas a todo Hogwarts.

Remus sonrió.

-Pero James, somos un grupo de chiquillos gastando bromas a todo Hogwarts.

-Sí, lo sé--dijo Cornamenta rascándose la cabeza de manera graciosa--Pero más importante que eso, somos un grupo de amigos que se apoya sin importar las circunstancias. Somos amigos, Lunático, y eso te lo debemos a ti. ¿O acaso no recuerdas cómo empezó esto?

Remus esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el momento en el que iniciaron su amistad. Fue durante su primer año en Hogwarts… Unos grandulones de Slytherin lo estaban molestando porque su túnica estaba un poco raída y habían comenzado a golpearlo por ser Gryffindor. Y de la nada, Sirius y James habían aparecido de lugares distintos y se habían unido para defender a Lupin… Al final, los tres terminaron golpeados (a Sirius le dejaron un ojo morado del que se sentía muy orgulloso) y Remus no comprendía porqué esos dos habían defendido a un pequeño desconocido a pesar de que era obvio que llevaban las de perder.

«_Somos Gryffindor, ¿no? En las buenas, en las malas y todo eso_» había dicho James con simpleza, como si eso zanjara el asunto.

-Somos los merodeadores, ¿no?--dijo James, tal como aquella vez--Amigos en las buenas, en las malas y todo eso.

Esas palabras conmovieron tanto a Remus, que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¡Oh, ya basta Lunático! ¡No me digas que te estás ablandando, viejo cursilón!--le dijo Sirius, dándole una palmada en la espalda--Ya vámonos de aquí, se hace tarde para el desayuno.

Lunático se secó las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y aguantó estoicamente otras que luchaban por salir. Se sentía más feliz que nunca, realmente aceptado y querido por sus amigos.

James y Sirius sonrieron y se colocaron uno a cada lado de Remus, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de éste.

-¿Y dónde está Colagusano?--preguntó Remus, en un mejor humor del que había tenido al despertar.

-¡Pobre Peter! Cuando le dijimos que vendríamos a espiarte esta mañana, se negó rotundamente a acompañarnos. ¡Hubieras visto cómo temblaba! Dijo que ayer, ya sabes cuando nos gritaste que éramos unos niños inmaduros y que de ninguna forma te convenceríamos a viajar de noche por Hogsmeade, parecías un lobo enfurecido y que de ninguna manera iría a molestarte con el peligro que suponía tu transformación. ¡No fuera ser que tuvieras antojo de rata asada!

-¿De verdad dijo eso?--preguntó Remus riendo.

-Sí--dijo Canuto con su atronadora risa--¡Puedo jurar que se mojó encima tan sólo con recordar tu expresión!

Remus no sabía si debía reírse de eso o sentirse asqueado, pero prefirió la primera opción.

Y así salieron los tres amigos, sonriendo entre la promesa silenciosa de honrar su amistad cada día de sus vidas, sin importar nada más. Uno para todos y todos para uno, era el mandato de los Merodeadores.

Y Remus se sintió al fin parte de algo importante. Eran sus amigos, Canuto y Cornamenta, aquellos que lo ayudaron a luchar contra su otro yo y a encadenarlo de por vida para que no volviera a dañar su amistad. Aquellos que le trajeron un significado a su vida. Eran amigos, sin importar las palabras lejanas de su otro yo.

**~~ FIN ~~**

**::Raven::**


End file.
